Blood Tablets
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Kaname really wanted Zero to try the new blood tablets.


**This is my second Kaname/Zero story. The other one is Blood Rose. This is a one-shot and there will be lemon. I wanted to make sure I updated this before next chapter of Blood Rose. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. My main language is Spanish so maybe there will be some little mistakes. But enjoy anyway.**

**Summary: Kaname really wanted Zero to try the new blood tablets.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight or it's characters...but I do own my idea for this story :D.**

**

* * *

**

**Blood Tablets**

Zero passed around his empty room as he waited for his lover to arrive. Kaname has been working all week on something he didn't even know about and whenever he got home he would be tired from work. That meant no sex. And Zero was just reaching his limits. So Kaname better gives him a good explanation today.

It was already eleven o' clock. Night time. Kaname should be coming home soon. The only light iluminating the room was the moonlight.

Zero stopped pasing, clearly tired from the non-stop walking. He sat on his bed and directed his attention to the door. To entertain himself he began playing with one of the silver strands from his hair that blocked his lilac eyes.

He stopped once he heard footsteps close. He stopped what he was doing and waited until the door opened, which happened ten seconds later. Inside the room came Kaname. He switched the light switch to on and the room was completely illuminated.

"Hi" Kaname said as he took of his coat. He placed it in the coat hanger and put a little box that he had on his hands on a table. He didn't noticed that Zero was frowning over the bed.

"It's about time. Every day during this entire week you come home late saying that you were too busy working" he paused for a moment "What are you even working on?"

A light chuckle crossed Kaname's lips.

"What are you laughing about?" Zero asked the pureblood.

"I never knew you would be one of those wives waiting all night for their husbands to arrive," he walked towards Zero "and then start complaining at them"

Zero fought a blush that was threatening to show up.

"Answer the damn question Kaname!" Zero yelled.

Kaname sighed and stood up, reaching for the box. He then tossed it at Zero. Zero slowly opened it.

"A blood tablet?" Unbelievable. Zero had to spend one entire week with no sex thanks to a blood tablet.

"It is indeed" Kaname sat besides Zero. "But it's an improved version of it"

"What is the difference? It looks like the old ones" Zero told Kaname.

"It may look like the old ones, Zero, but it is quite different. First of all, this one has more nutrients than the old one. Second, it can last longer. And third, it tastes better"

Zero snorted. "Yeah, right"

"Why don't you try it and see for yourself?" Kaname suggested.

"You know I can't have them. Besides, I am not really interested"

"I wasn't referring to drinking it Zero. I have other things in ming"

"What are you..." before Zero could finish he found himself being pinned down to the bed by the pureblood brunette.

Kaname's hand traveled down Zero's shirt and caressed the soft, silky skin. So perfect. The shirt was discarded in a matter of seconds. His wet tongue traveled up to Zero's left nipple and nibbled it a bit.

"Mmm...Kana..me" Zero moaned.

Once Kaname got bored of Zero's nipple he planted kissed all the way up to Zero's ear.

"I know you want me Zero" he gave the ear a slight lick "I know you have wanted me for the whole week"

"Baka" Zero muttered, hiding the slight blush due to Kaname's comments.

A grin grew on Kaname's face as he bit a little harder on Zero's nipple, making it bleed. He licked the blood off the nipple and it earned yet another moan from Zero. Zero's hands removed Kaname's shirt as well. He was not going to be the only one that takes off his clothes.

Soon, all of their clothing had been discarded and thrown to the floor. It all happened so fast that Zero didsn't even knew for how long he has been naked. Kaname's hand caressed Zero's stomach and traveled all the way down to Zero's hard erection and gave it a slight squeeze, which earned a tiny moan from the ex-human.

Kaname grinned and grabbed one of the blood tablets, spilling some of the content in his hand. His fingers were entirely crimson red due to the substance.

"Wha-what are you pla...nning to d-do with th-that?" Zero managed to ask.

"This" Kaname pushed one first digit in Zero's entrance. After some moments he added the second finger and then, the third one. Part of the substance was coming out of the stretched hole, flowing down Zero's tights.

"Put it in" Zero demanded.

"Give me your hands first"

Without any complain, Zero extended his hands. Kaname spilled the rest of the content in Zero's hands. Knowing exactly what to do, Zero reached out and curled his fingers around Kaname's member and began lubricating it. He felt Kaname shudder with pleasure as he threw his head back.

Zero made sure each and every part of Kaname's member was lubricated. Even tough Kaname was really enjoyed Zero's hand work, he snatched his hand away and pinned him down. Kaname's eyes turned bright red from lust while Zero's remained in his beautiful lilac shade. They kept eye contact for some time and after some time, without any warning, Kaname slammed himself inside of Zero.

Zero bit his lip. There where people resting in nearby rooms and he couldn't afford being heard by his neighbors. But he failed as he let out a loud groan from both pain and pleasure. But mainly from pleasure. It felt so good.

Kaname kept sliding in and out from Zero' trying to find the spot where he knew that it would make his lover loose his mind. He knew he found it when Zero shut his eyes deeply closed and dug his nails on Kaname's back.

"Shit" Zero muttered. There was pain, definitely, but the pleasure was so intense it almost didn't feel like there was any pain at all. "Keep going" and Kabame obeyed, giving Zero another hard thrust.

Kaname kept slamming into Zero, each thrust earning a moan.

They both felt in heaven. Nothing could be better than the rhythm of their bodies together. No music could compare to the sounds of their moans. Nothing could be more hot than the feeling of those sensitive touched and hard thrusts.

"I'm...going t-to...cum...Ze..ro" Kaname muttered as he shot his seed inside of the ex-human. Zero soon followed his lover and came all over his chest. Kaname licked the cum off of Zero's body and gently slid out of Zero' some of his cum sliding out of the hole accompanied by some of the red substance.

"What do you think?" Kaname asked after regaining his breath. Zero raised his eyebrow. What did he think about what?

"What are you talking about?" Zero forgot about the previous subject due to their 'activities'.

"The blood tablets. What do you think?" Kaname asked once again.

Zero smiled "They are way better than the old ones. Keep doing those"

"I will" was the last thing Kaname said before they drifted to sleep. Zero looked forward to trying once again those tablets.

* * *

**Done. Stupid lemons that are too hard and awkward to write. I bet I did a terrible job :( I got this idea some time ago and I just had to do it. Tell me what do you like and please read my story Blood Rose. I got blocked in the middle of this story and I had to wait until I was inspired once again. Today mi inspiration got back and i will thank the cake I ate earlier. Yesterday was my birthday. So I had some ideas after it. Don't know how but I just did. But anyway...  
**

**Click on the review button to make Redmoon really happy ^_^**


End file.
